Steven Unverse The Drums of War
by The New Dark One
Summary: They thought they were safe, they had defeated her and her armies long ago, but now Pink Diamond is back and she made her move, a attack that the crystal gems won't soon heal from, with Jasper by her side the earth may soon be taken over-Comments are very much appreciated
1. Chapter 1

**The Bottom of the Ocean**

from the bottom of the deep ocean the feint pink glow made the ocean swirl around as the pink shard shot through the air and began forming a body before it faded flying toward beach city and phased through the temple and into the room with the floating bubbled gems, the shard shot through the rose colored bubble and phased through the floating jasper gem

 **Inside Jasper's Gem**

the pink glowing figure looked at the monster in front of her she held out her hand and peeled the creature apart revealing the fallen quartz warrior before here "Wh...Who!" Jasper said preparing to fight, the figure held it's hand to her

"At Ease Solider" the figure said as it's body began briefly forming a face, a face Jasper had not seen in millennium

"M...My Diamond!" Jasper said bowing down to her "I'm sorry i..."

"It is alright my solider, you are my only solider since the war, and i have such plans for you"

 **Beach Citywalk Fries**

"The bits!" Steven gleefully shouted at Frymen as the young teen passed Steven the bag of fry bits, Steven walked along the beach munching on the Beach, Falls were very slow in the City. Connie was at school and Sadie wouldn't open up till 7 it was really boring.

"Rose!" Steven looked and to his horror was Jasper, however her uniform was different the yellow diamond was replaced by a feint pink one "I've come along way for this Rose and i will finally avenge the person you took from me!"

"Jasper i..." Jasper seemingly vanished and reappeared throwing a punch right into Steven's chest knocking the young man to the ground lording over him

"P...Please" Steven said as he felt terror, tears streaming down his face

"Begging won't help you Rose!" she said slamming her fist down and to her surprise Steven's shield caught the punch, Jasper laughed and slammed her foot down on the shield shattering it ,and then slamming her foot down which sent shockwaves and smoke through the area, as it cleared Connie had just ran over, she didn't have her blade so she knew she couldn't fight all she could do watch Jasper standing there holding Steven's gem in her large hand, she made her way to Connie and dropped the gem in her hand "Tell them I'll be back for all of them" leaving Connie in shock

The Temple

the warp pad lit up as Garnet, Amethyst and Peal appeared "STEVEN!" Peal called out to the dark house, Steven knew he should be home by now, but the trio were shocked to see Connie just sitting there holding the gem in her hand, tears dripping down her face

"No...No" Garnet said before glowing red and blue and defusing into Ruby and Sapphire "NO!" Ruby yelled slamming her fist through the TV

"Ruby..." Sapphire said wrapping her arms around her lovers waist "we...we have to be strong for the others" she said trying with all her might to hold it together...she was failing

"Steven..." Amethyst said poking the gem with her finger "Come on...tell me your gonna be okay..." she said trying not to cry

"Who..?" Peal asked

"Jasper" Connie said just staring at the gem, she didn't even realize what was going on before it happened if she...if she had been

"It's not your fault Connie" Sapphire said sitting next to Connie "We don't know this was the end, i.. where's Ruby?"

 **Unknown Island**

Jasper looked at the volcano, she was sure this was the place...she said this was the place, "Jasper!" Jasper turned and saw the small ruby solider standing there her gauntlets summoned and flaming "I'm gonna make sure you hurt for what you did to him!" she let out a scream and charged at her knocking the quartz soldier into the nearby trees, this felt good she would make Jasper feel every bit of pain she inflicted on Steven, as she ran through the downed trees, Jasper wasn't there, where did she g..." Ruby was downed and poofed before she realized what was going on, The gem glowed in Jaspers hand, who squeezed the gem making it stop glowing

Jasper made her to the volcano and punched a hole through the doorway until she found the forge, "Your not going to help anyone but me" Jasper said placing Ruby's gem into the mold, she pulled the lever and watched as the molten magma fill around the gem, she laughed as it glowed faintly her plan was working better then she could have ever hoped

 **The Temple**

Lion began whimpering as he paced around the gem, Lion was behaving strangely even before Steven was...was

"Crystal GEMS!" Jasper yelled from the beach garbed in her cloak with the pink diamond insignia imprinted on the left breast

"Jasper!" Amethyst screamed as he propelled at Jasper, but when she slammed into her a red wave of electricity shot Amethyst back, Jasper ripped the cloak off revealing the large black torso armor, and in the center of the chest was Ruby's gem, "Like it runt your friends has really come in handy, with her power added to my own, i don't even need fusion...when i can do this!" she held out her left hand and Ruby's gauntlet appeared on Jasper's hand, she propelled herself toward Amethyst and smashed her knocking her through the temple doors

She just kept laughing, from inside a bright white light and Opal emerged from the doorway, she summoned her bow and shot 3 arrows toward Jasper, who deflected it with her new gauntlet, with the last arrow she grabbed it and slammed it into the temple, causing it to crumple on top of Opal

As Opal laid injured "C...Connie...Ste...Ven?" she saw Lion appear from the distant with Connie riding him, holding Steven's gem then disappearing again "G...Good"

"Not for you" Jasper said standing on top of Opal "This is going to hurt allot" she grabbed Amethyst's gem and was bombarded with a white light, she screamed in agony but ripped the gem from Opal's body leaving a injured and damaged Pearl in the rubble

As Jasper used the warped pad to vanish Peal's body began to vanish as a figure was digging her out of the rubble

 **The Farm-An Hour Later**

"No Pierre stay with Percy your going to get yourself hurt!" Lapis shouted to the TV as Peridot was finishing her new Meepmoorp, the duo's barn shook as the booming roar of Lion echoed.

"STEVEN!" the duo said in unison and ran out, but to there disappointment it was Steven it was a strange girl, and she appeared to be leaking fluid from her vision spheres

"Steven said this was a safe place" Connie said slowly getting off of Lion was still holding the gem close to her

"What..." was all Lapis could say as she saw the Rose Quartz gem in Connie's hand

"Steven's gone..."

 **?**

"W...Where am i?" Steven choked out as he noticed he was floating in the vast darkness, last thing he remembered was Jasper attacked him and...and she took his gem!?...how did she take his gem!?

"oh brother you look worse for ware" Steven looked and saw bare footed teen meditating wearing a blue hoodie

"Who...who are you?"

"well that's complicated, let's just say I'm a friend and friend who your gonna help you he can help you"

 **The Barn**

"How did Jasper do this?...i did she get out of her bubble!?" Peridot asked freaking out about what was happening

"simple I'm not working alone" Jasper slammed Amethyst's gem onto the slot on her shoulder, which when in place Jasper blinked purple for a moment before summoning Amethyst's whip and going to strike Peridot, the smaller gem trie3d to dodge but wasn't quick enough, but a wall of water protected her and Connie

in the sky Lapis floated with her wings "Jasper your not welcome here leave now or else"

"Well that's a compelling offer Lapis...how bout one of my own" Jasper's body flickered and when she reappeared she held Connie by the throat "we form Malachite again and i stay in control or the brat and the puny weakling die...and for added pleasure I shatter that gem she's holding" Lapis tried to stay strong but now she saw no way out, she landed and had her head down

"Fine you win, just let them go" Jasper obeyed and Connie ran back to the Barn

"Lapis wait!" Peridot said trying to catch up with her roommate

"Peridot i have to do this...but i want to thank you for all you've done to show me that i...thank you" Lapis held Peridot and allowed a few tears to run down "You..."

The two gems glowed bright and a beam of blue light and green light shot in the air then looped together and as it crashed back to the ground it shot Jasper back and standing in the place of Peridot and Lapis was something...no someone entirely new


	2. Chapter 2

**Spike Moutain-14 years and 5 Months ago**

"are you sure this is safe Rose?…I mean what about the baby?" Greg asked as Rose carried him up the moutain

"well Stephanie will be alright, I just want to make sure of it, I mean gems and humans have never had a child together I need to make sure he and you are safe"

Greg blushed and felt embarrassed his pregnant wife was carrying him up the mountain, but as they got to the top Rose stood in front of the doorway "Sugnidaydnomaidkcalb I summon you!"

A cloaked figure appeared in front of the duo **"Rose Quartz why have you summoned me….ahh I see you aren't alone ,hello human"**

"uh hi I'm Greg and I…"

"I'm having a child and I want to know what the future holds" Rose said

The cloaked figure's grey eyes glowed **"Be warned Rose Quartz you and the child will share the same gem and only one of you may exist, if you are to birth this….Steven it will be the end of you** "

There was a moment of silence and he vanished, the entire climb down neither Rose or Greg said anything, even as they warped home neither said anything but the moment they stepped foot on the beach Greg couldn't stop himself

"What are you thinking?" he asked, Rose turned to him with a large smile on her face

"Steven is going to be alright"

 **The Barn-Now**

As the bright light faded the pale greenish blue gem floated to the ground, the two silver rings rotated slowly around her, Jasper broke out of her momentary shock and had a large sneer "and what are you some sort of knock off Malachite?" she punched at her, but her fist was caught by the two silver rings

"No Jasper…you can call me Ludlamite!" the two rings knocked Jasper's fist back and the two silver rings turned razors sharp slashing at Jasper's armor, then Ludlamite quickly grabbed Connie and placed her on the roof she had a strange nervous smile

"Don't worry little human we…I won't let you get hurt" the two rings slammed into Ludlamite's back and turned into razor sharp wings "We're doing this for Steven!" she flew back toward Jasper who had already summoned Ruby's gauntlet and Amethyst's whip and charged at her

 **The Road**

Pearl slowly opened her eyes, wherever she was it was dark "Amethyst?" she called out, there was no answer then she felt a stop and then a bright light, she groaned to sit up when she saw Greg standing there with a worried smile, she was hoping not to have to be the one to tell him this, that his son the only family he had left, one of the only people who truly made Greg feel as important as Rose had was gone, perhaps forever

"Pearl thank goodness your alright, do you know where Steven is?" he asked with the worries smile seeming to grow less happy and more in terror

"Greg I…I…" tears welled in Pearl's eyes

"no….Pearl please tell me he's no…he's not"

Without thinking Pearl grabbed Greg and held him close "I'm so sorry Greg he was ambushed we didn't know until"

Greg lightly pushed Pearl away "get back in the van, we're getting Steven back!" His face was more serious than she had ever seen it, the moment he closed the door and the two sped off, where? Pearl didn't know

 **The Barn**

Jasper threw Ludlamite to the ground shattering the silver rings, "You two should have know you couldn't beat me, none of your defective gems could ever beat me and now" Jasper held her arm up and both her gauntlet and whip merged into a large barbed fist "I'll shatter you both!"

As her fist came down Lion let out a howl that sent Jasper flying, Lion charged at her knocking her back farther, Lion clawed and bit her Jasper, and the two vanished, but a moment later the two reappeared as Jasper threw Lion to the ground and slammed right on top of him, she lifted him in the air by his throat and shoved her hand through his mane and a surge of pink lighting crackled around both of them, Jasper screamed out in agony but pulled the pink shard from the now unconscious Lion and threw him away

"Finally!" Jasper making the shard vanish "Now for you" she said approaching Ludlamite, Ludlamite had a mischievous smile

"Oh you IDIOT!" Ludlamite laughed and held out her hand, from Jasper's armor a silver liquid began leaking from it and covered her arms

"No….how!?"

 **2 Minutes Earlier**

Jasper grabbed the two metallic rings and slammed them into Ludlamite, as they shattered and Jasper moved toward Ludlamite, the metal melted and sealed itself inside Jasper's armor

 **Now**

"They weren't ordinary rings Jasper, they were mercury, metal and liquid together", the mercury began covering all of Jasper's body and began crushing her body "Wha…Wait I almost forgot!" Ludlamite held her hand out and suddenly the metal popped out Ruby and Amethyst's gems

"You'll both be safe now" she said both gems glowed and reformed there bodies

"that felt weird" Amethyst said watching as Jasper was poofed by the mercury, she looked to Ludlamite "Peridot?…Lapis….?"

"Yeah I…we….she….oh boy" she said as her body started destabilizing becoming Peridot and Lapis again

"RUBY!" the 4 gems turned in shock and saw Sapphire, her hair now out of her face showing one VERY angry eye racing toward them

"Sapphire!…I…I'm sorry I…"

"How dare you run off like that, you could have gotten yourself shattered!"

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking I was just so….so"

"angry I know, good thing I saw you were going to do this"

"I guess" Sapphire held Ruby for a moment

"I miss him to"

 **The Warp Pad**

The van stopped at the ruins of the temple Pearl slowly followed as Greg stood on the warp pad "how does this thing work?"

"Where are we going?" Pearl asked standing on the warp pad

"a temple on Spike Mountain"

"Where?"

"Rose brought me before Steven was born, if anything can help us get him back, it's the person at the temple" Greg said with a very serious look on his face

 **?**

"What does that even mean!?" Steven yelled freaking out,the floating teen laughed and landed right in front of him "Call me BD **,** I'm a friend of your moms before I got stuck here"

"where's here?" Steven asked

"inside my gem, years ago after the war I was stuck here after the women I loved destroyed my body and trapped me deep in the edge of the earth" he looked angry then switched to a happy grin "But enough about all that, we need to get you out of here….pull up your shirt"

Steven obeyed "hmm nope no gem" he said poking at Steven's newly created belly button "look kid you really gotta stop eating donuts….man" BD laughed as he poked at Steven's stomach "Do you know what happened to your gem?"

"no just that Jasper….Jasper…." Steven realized he didn't really remember what happened just Jasper was about to stomp on him and he just vanished

"Alright let's try this" BD said as he held out his hand which glowed black and blue then faded "alright so poofing you back into your gem won't work…."

BD took a few steps away then let out a shout and suddenly his body grew very large and unhumanlike

His head was pyramid shape and had two glowing blue eyes, he had 8 floating arms the cycled around his body

"What the!?" Steven said shocked

" _ **Behold My True Form the Form of Black Diamond! The Mighty, The Justice, The Destroyer of Worlds….."**_ the body began to destabilize and BD floating laughing to himself

"Sorry Sorry it's been so long since I've had anyone see me do that….I mean Destroyer of Worlds?….it was once and I apologized hahaha"

"y…your Black Diamond…I've never even heard of you!"

"of course you didn't no gem has, its always been the 4 founders of the diamond authority, no one ever talks about the person who helped" Steven stared at BD in awe

"Right kid sorry I was about to bring you back" BD held out his hand which glowed bright blue then fizzled "alright let's just watch and little TV while I sort….this out" he said as his hand were smoking

"TV?"

"Yeah" he said snapping his fingers as a large mirror appear in front of them "we're just in time to watch my favorite show , it's about this hopeless goofball who falls in love with this women who's WAY out of his league and her best friend is in love with her but she's soooo oblivious"

"why does that sound so familiar" Steven said

"oh it's an adventure episode" BD said as the screen showed two people scaling a mountain

 **Spike Mountain**

"Greg are you sure this is safe?' Pearl asked as she slowly followed behind Greg, who was surprisingly silent as he climbed the large mountain

"Yes we're getting my son back"

As Pearl followed she felt something drip on her face, and noticed as she wiped it away it was blood, Greg was hurting himself to get up this mountain

 **The Barn**

Sapphire held her hand against Lion, he was unconscious but his heart was still beating, that was good, he would pull through, Lion was now the only connection they had to Steven

"Sapphire….uh how is he?" Ruby asked as she slowly entered barn

"He'll be alright, I don't know what Jasper did to him, but he'll pull through"

"That's good, I think we should go"

"Go where Ruby?"  
"I mean we should go, Amethyst and the others need Garnet now"

"Your right, I can't see a possibility either of us can be any help to them now"

"I love you Sapphire"

"I Love you to Ruby"

The two hugged and cried about there loss, even though they didn't bring Steven into this world, neither of them could deny

He was there son

The two glowed and as there bodies molded back together Garnet stood in her new form

The right side of her uniform was cold blue and the left side was searing red, her visor now had a gold frame and the lens was blue with a red reflection

"I promise Steven we….and I will do what we have to, to get you back" Garnet said as she made her way to Connie and the others "Sorry I came a apart on you all"

"are you two alright?" Lapis asked

"Ruby and Sapphire are dealing with it together, I know what we have to do now"

"and what's that?" Peridot asked

"We need to get some back up" Garnet said "Let's go back to the temple" she said motioning toward the warp pad

 **Spike Mountain**

Pearl leaped to the top and found Greg standing there in front of what looked like a frame against the stone wall

"Greg what is this?"

"Sugnidaydnomaidkcalb I summon you!" Greg yelled as he held his hands out, nothing seemed to happen at first, but then a swirling black and white portal opened through the frame and a cloaked figure appeared

" **Greg Universe why have you summoned me?"** his voice seemed a combination of Young and Old, Women and Man

"14 years ago my wife and I came to you and you told us that her and Steven couldn't both exist, but told me as long as she was gone Steven would be alright….he's gone now tell me how to bring him back!" Greg said to the floating man

" **Worry not Greg Universe for soon your family will be reunited, sooner than you realize, I ask you only have patience All Will Be Well"**

He faded away leaving Greg and Pearl standing there

"Let's go home"

 **The Temple-The Bubble Room**

The 4 gems and Connie appeared in the room of floating bubbled gems "Garnet you can't be serious corrupted gems!?" Amethyst said in shock

"No not all of them are corrupted" she popped the rose colored bubble and held the Bismuth gem

It began to glow as Garnet tossed it in the air and Bismuth stood in front of the gems "where's Steven?" she asked

 **?**

"Where did you go it just got good this weird guy called Sugnidaydnomaidkcalb showed up and wait is that…"

"Sorry needed popcorn" BD said holding the bowl "which reminds me hold still" he held out his hands which began to glow and suddenly a holographic rose quartz gem appear and had two red veins around it "Now which one do I connect Left or Right?…..I don't think it matters" he said and the left red vein connected to the gem which then exploded in a pink glow "Great now all we gotta do is wait till you materialize from your gem, and word to the wise unless you wanna look freaky plan what your gonna look like"

Steven smiled and hugged BD "Thanks buddy"

"oh come on it was nothing, you'd do the same for me…..buddy" he said uncomfortable with being hugged

 **The Temple**

Bismuth's fist went through the wall "She DID WHAT!?" her arm had grown large "we didn't agree about things….but that boy….he didn't deserve that!" Garnet embraced Bismuth "It'll be alright, we'll get him back"

"uh…guys" Connie said as Steven's gem lit up in her hands and then shot out through the hole in the wall "Steven!" Connie yelled as she ran after him, however Connie stopped as she saw the gem flying into the air

 **The Road-On The Way To Beach City**

Greg grunted as the two drove, Pearl notice his hands were covered in scratches and blood, for the fist time Greg looked angry, she knew the whole 'wait for it' answer was what Greg wanted, and honestly neither did Pearl

"Greg stop the van" she said, and Greg grunted and obeyed, Pearl got out of the passenger seat and opened the door "give me your hands"

"Pearl I…"

"hands" he obeyed and Pearl used the first aid kit to treat them "Honestly you and Steven both of you would be in pieces if it weren't for me" she said "when he comes back it will be easier if your in one piece" she had a smile and Greg started smiling to

"I…I promise Rose I would always take care of him, I didn't worry when he was in the city, I knew we would take care of him but…."

"you didn't fail him Greg, we don't know how Jasper got out, but when we find her, we'll make sure she never gets out again"

"Uh Pearl…"

"not now Greg I'm almost done"

"incoming!" Greg grabbed Rose and rolled out of the seat as the red shooting object struck the side of the van

"Steven?" Pearl said as she saw the Rose Quartz gem now embedded in the side of the van Greg quickly pulled the gem out

"don't worry shtoo-ball daddy's here and I…"

"YOU!" Greg turned and saw Jasper standing over him with Pearl raise over her head,she then slammed her down on her knee poofing her body and throwing her gem off the side of the road

"Peal!" Greg said trying to catch her

"Give me the gem!" Jasper said as she punched Greg in the stomach, he slipped Steven's gem in his pocket

"I'm not giving you my son!" Greg said, Jasper then grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the van

"I won't ask again human!"

"y….you…can't have him" Greg said kicking at her, but it was in vain, she kept punching him in the face, but Greg didn't budge "Y…you'll just have to kill me"

"With Pleasure!" she cocked her arm back and shot at him.

But then Steven's gem flew from Greg's pocket forming the shield which deflected and sent Jasper flying back

"Steven?" Greg choked out as he laid there in pain, but to his surprise the body that formed from his gem wasn't Steven

"what is this!?" Jasper yelled out in shock as Rose Quartz appeared with her sword and shield

"Jasper" she said with distain "I will give you only one chance to leave or else"

"You don't scare me Rose Quartz" Jasper said summoning her helmet and charging at Rose

"I warned you" Rose said moving with surprising speed for her large frame and impaling Jasper, as she poofed Rose quickly bubbled her gem and sent it away

She turned and held Greg's chin in her between her fingers and kissing his forehead, healing him

"Rose is it….really you?"

"oh Greg…..wait what am I wearing?" Rose said and noticed she was wearing a tiny red shirt with a yellow star on it, and very short shorts….she never wore shorts

"Th…Those are Steven's clothes….wait where is he?" Greg said then remembered "Pearl!" he yelled as he jumped over the side of the road and ran down the short cliff and found Pearl's gem in the creak, he wiped the gem off and watched as Pearl reformed her body

"Greg are you alright did she hurt you?" Pearl said looking over Greg

"Yeah but…I had some help" he said as Pearl followed him back to the road, and to Pearl's shock there she stood Rose, after all these year she still looked the same….except she was in Steven's clothes

"Rose!" Pearl ran and hugged her, and Rose squeezed her

"My Pearl it's been so long…wait where's Steven?"

"oh boy" both Greg and Pearl said in unison this was one conversation neither of them wanted to have

 _ **And that wraps it up for Chapter 2 folks and I allot planned for this fic and will try to update within 2-3 days of each chapter also if you want a laugh flip Sugnidaydnomaidkcalb name and find out who he is, also in a few chapters I'm going to have a origin story for Black Diamond and the 4 others that I hope you'll all enjoy leave a comment to tell me how your all liking this story or any criticism you guys have**_


End file.
